Breathing On Our Own
by Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior
Summary: As ninjas, we are taught not to show any kind of emotions, to be able kill without remorse. If we didn't follow this code, what kind of ninjas would we be? But that's all about to change...


~Breathing On Our Own~

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT in any way, otherwise I wouldn't be here typing this, now would I? Okay, good, start reading!

~Chapter 1: Heading Our Way ~

Amarante's P.O.V

As ninjas we have been taught many things, but because we are ninjas, we don't have many friends. There is a general saying about ninjas: trust a few, fear the rest. Or at least that's what I think it was.

"Amarante? Don't you think it's a little too quiet?" The girl beside me asked, glancing at me.

"Yes, I've noticed. It's wierd." I commented, never taking my eye of the city that stood before us. We stood on the tallest building in the area, we could see almost everything from the top of his building. Natsumi stood to my left, while Tsukiko stood to my right. I was the oldest, but I would say I'm definately not the most mature. The three of us had known each other for years.

Suddenly, a nearby explosion snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over in the direction of the explosion. I glanced at the two other girls to see them on edge. Of all of us, I always seemed to be the fighter, the leader. Quickly, I motioned for them to follow, as I sprinted towards the area of the explosion. They followed, and before long, we were there, on the roof above an alley. Below, there was a fight going on between foot ninja and four others. I didn't even look at them closely, before deciding we should help take out the foot ninja.

"Foot ninja..." Natsumi murmured. The two of them looked at me, waiting for me to give the order to go in. I smiled, pulling out my twin daggers.

"Let's go." I instructed, jumping down into the alleyway, to join in on the fight. Natsumi and Tsukiko followed close behind. There were about 9 foot ninja that was there. I ended up landing on one. I quickly slit his throat, and looked up at the other 8, with the intent to kill. Standing up, I smirked. I flashed stepped (Bleach reference :D) up to one of them. To the untrained eye, it would've looked like I disappeared, but if you were trained in the style that we were taught, you would know just how fast the flash-step is.

Anyway, I looked at my target, smiled intently, then went in for the kill. I pin him to the wall with my daggers, then pulled out my katana. I smiled, as I chopped of his head. I turned around to see the rest of the foot ninja dead, well except for one. I took this chance to quickly run up to and chopping his head off, too.

"That's all of them." Natsumi informed, looking over at me.

"Man, you're brutal." Tsukiko commented, looking at the ones I killed.

"Well, is it that surprising?" I asked. The two of them just shrugged. I suddenly remembered the four fighting the foot ninja before we got here. I turned my attention to them, after going over a retrieving my twin daggers, that I had left pinned to the dead body. "You four can come out now, you know. We don't bite that hard."

I looked at them as they seemed to hesitate for a couple seconds.

"If we do, don't freak out, 'kay?" One of them said. The three of us gave them the 'WTF? What are you talking about, retards' look. With that, they did. We just looked at them and smile.

"I didn't expect that." Tsukiko mused, giggling. I rooled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, like that time you didn't expect falling out of that tree." I teased. We all just laughed at the memory. The four... turtles, looked at us like we grew another head. "Sorry, now where were we?

"We're in an alley, with dead foot ninja, and four turtles." Nasumi joked.

"Yeah, anyway. Don't mind these two. They make me seem normal." I teased. "I'm Amarante. This is Natsumi, and this is Tsukiko."

The two of them looked up at me as I said their names, and smiled at the four guys.

"Now, your turn." Tsukiko said, looking at them.

"Okay then, I'm Leonardo, theses are my brothers, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo." He introduced. They just looked at us.

"Right, okay then where are we headed off to?" I asked, turning to the two girls standing beside me.

"You can come with us." one of them chimed in. I looked at the girls.

"I don't know..." I thought out loud.

"Can we?" Tsukiko begged.

"Yeah, please?" Natsumi joined shortly after.

"Okay, only cuz you two ganged up on me." I decided. "Now, what do you guys say about this?"

"Can they?" He asked. (the one that suggested coming with them)

"I'm not sure about this Mikey." One of the others said.

"But Leo, why not?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I don't see what the problem is. They did help us kill the foot ninjas."

"I know, Donnie, but.." He started, but then got abruptly cut off.

"Leo, just let them, it's not like we're going to leave them out here." The last one growled.

"Okay then." Leo concluded. Tsukiko and Natsumi high fived and laughed. "Follow us, then."

He looked at us before opening up a manhole and jumping in. His brothers quickly followed, though one of them stayed behind. Raph, if I remembered correctly. The three of us looked at each other before following them in. I landed to see the others waiting for me and Raph to come down. I smiled as he came down and joined us.

"Let's go." I said. With that, we followed the guys through the sewers. It didn't take too long for us to get to their lair.

"Welcome the lair, my friends!" Mikey yelled. Natsumi, Tsukiko and I stood here, gazing at the wonder before us. They actually made this place livable.

"Master Splinter! We're back!" Mikey yelled at the top of his lungs. We all looked around to see a rat sitting there with another had dark hair and she seemed of some kind of Asian descent.

"Why is Karai here?" Raph asked, reaching for his sais.

"Wait, my son, she has a reason." Splinter snapped, glaring at his son. Raph relaxed a little, but ended up resorting to glaring at Karai. We all turned our attention to the women, waiting for her answer.

"I need your help."


End file.
